Future of the Empire
by Violet Eagle
Summary: She is the last of her mighty people. Enslaved, she must kill the Future of the Empire to earn her freedom. He is the Crown Prince and the Future of the Empire is in his hands. Fates intwertwine and the Future of the Empire will be changed. rated T for possible language.
1. Saphira

**Hello all, I have returned. This fic is completely AU and only has places and characters from the series itself. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i only own the storyline.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"How many years have you stared at that egg, Vervada?"

"I have lost count of the years." Vervada answered her mate as she looked at the sapphire egg. "When will it hatch? There is peace now, unlike when it was birthed."

"They will hatch soon. Like you said, there is peace. I," A squeak interrupted him. Both dragons looked at the egg. Another squeak and knocking filled the cave. Vervada looked at her mate, an excited light in her eyes. A few minutes later, a small dragon flopped out of the broken shell. Vervada stepped forward and began cleaning her child. "She's beautiful." Iormúngr pulled a small chunk of deer from behind him and placed it in front of his daughter.

* * *

"Who am I?" The three month old dragon asked her reflection. "What is my name?"

"Saphira," a voice whispered.

"Who's there?" She called out, whipping her head around.

"Saphira," it whispered again.

"Is that my name?"

"Saphira," the voice said one final time and then was gone.

"Saphira," she looked at her reflection again. "I am Saphira."

"Daughter!" She looked up at her mother's voice.

"I am here, Mother." She answered. The storm-scaled dragon landed next to her daughter.

"What are you doing so far from the nest, Daughter?"

"Finding my name." Saphira replied. "I am Saphira."

"It is a fitting name for you, my daughter. Come, Saphira. Your father awaits us at home." The two females flew into the air and headed for the mountains in the distance.

* * *

Saphira expertly evaded an attack by her opponent and sent a blast of fire at the elder dragon. She cut off the blaze when she heard the other dragon roar and disappeared into a cloud. She extended her consciousness and felt him below her. He was unharmed, which she had expected. He was far older than her and could fly out of range of her fire for the moment. He was looking for her by smell, something she knew how to do well. But she could not watch him from her position without revealing herself. She waited until he was directly beneath her and then shot downward. She caught him in the back and forced him to the ground, biting at his neck. He roared in anger and struggled to break free. She let him go before they hit the ground and disappeared behind the peak.

She was breathing hard now. They had been fighting all day. But she knew it had to be done. There was no telling when their ancient enemies would attack them again. They had an uneasy truce with the humans now. But humans were fickle and often forgot their promises.

She dove as he flew straight at her. He took a moment to change direction on account of his bulk and her timing. She turned and sent fire towards him again, catching him on the wing this time. He roared in pain and she flew at him, clawing at him and biting at him until he yielded.

"Well done, Daughter." Iormúngr commented as he cleaned his wounds. No hatchling has ever gotten the better of me like that."

"Where are my siblings, Papa?" Saphira asked as she drank her fill of the stream water.

"They flew to Vroengard to learn from the dragons there. It is there that many of our race dwell, the older dragons. In time, your mother and I shall join them. But now, we like our life here in Du Weldenvarden." Saphira looked up at the mountains that served as their home.

"I like it here to. There are many dragons here." She stretched her wings before folding them against her body and sitting next to her father. There is so much to see. I especially enjoy watching the humans scurry around their towns from above."

"That is good that you study them, Saphira. But be wary. They are able to use magic at will, just as we are. You must be on your guard around them. As you know, our truce with them is an uneasy one. You would do well not to befriend them unless you are sure you can trust them. There are those that would seek to use us against out will."

"But our minds are strong and so are we. No human has the strength to control a dragon."

"They have other ways." The six year old dragon looked at her father and nodded.

* * *

"Vervada! Saphira!" The two female dragons woke suddenly at Iormúngr's shout. Other dragons were also shouting the names of their loved ones. He landed and they met him outside.

"What is wrong, Papa?" Saphira asked, looking into the darkness and see many torches.

"What we have long feared is happening. The humans have broken their word and the truce between us."

"What do we do?" Vervada demanded, looking at her eldest daughter and the youngest one who had yet to name itself. Saphira was its elder by two hundred years.

"The hatchling needs its parents. Saphira and I will fight with the others to give you and the other mothers and hatchlings time to escape. Go to Vroengard and warn them of our plight. We will join you when we can."

"Mind the Magicians." Vervada said, jumping into the air and grabbing the hatchling. Saphira and her father joined the other dragons in the fight below.

* * *

She wielded the sword with deadly accuracy. She had a mission to complete. Her mother, the seer, had told her which dragon to place in the slumber. One dragon would change the fate of the empire in the years to come. Her mother had told the human king what he wanted to hear. He feared the dragons and how they had so easily beat the humans into submission. Her mother had told him that the dragons would attack them many years from that day. So the king had decided to attack the dragons before the dragons attacked them. She had gone with the army to ensure that the sapphire dragon would not be killed in the resulting battle. Her mission was to find the dragon and but her into a long slumber that would lift when the time for her was needed. She wasn't surprised when the dragons landed and changed form. Her mother told her that they were able to do such. But it made her difficult to tell which dragon was the one she wanted. Nothing about a dragon in human form made it easy to tell them apart as the many dragons shared colors. She wasn't sure how many sapphire dragons lived at the current time. But there was only one she was interested in.

A roar signaled the retreat of the dragons as the humans began to overwhelm them. She had already seen others fly away to spread the word that the humans had grown far more dangerous than they had been before. While the men cheered, she watched the skies for the dragon she wanted. She saw her following behind in the rear with another, larger, dragon. She wondered if the other was her parent. It was a quick thought and then she began her spell. The sapphire dragon sent one more stream of fire before she was lost to sight and the forest burned.

* * *

"Saphira!" Iormúngr called over the fire. He had last seen his daughter as she set the forest ablaze with the intent of killing the humans as he led the dragons to Vroengard.

"Iormúngr, let's go!"

"Not without Saphira!"

"She is lost."

"No, she is better than that. I taught her better."

"Iormúngr,"

"Glaedr, I have to find her! She is my eldest daughter."

"Listen to yourself!" The gold dragon yelled. "If she is not with the others, she is lost. Perhaps she hid and will join us when the humans have left. Right now, we have to go before the humans kill us all. We have lost too many already. These Magicians are more powerful than last time. Come on." Iormúngr reluctantly followed the gold dragon to the west, sparing one last glance at the burning forest. Glaedr looked at the younger dragon. Saphira was the first daughter in Iormúngr's family in many years.

_"We will see each other again, my daughter. I promise you." _Iormúngr vowed before turning his back to the fire and the dying humans within.

* * *

She looked at the dragon. She had successfully cast the spell and the three hundred year old dragon was sleeping peacefully in the cave on the ground. She hated to leave her alone, but she would be needed to save the people of the empire many years from now. "I am sorry." She whispered to the sleeping dragon. "But you are needed in a later time and we could not risk you dying in this battle. May you have pleasant dreams as the power of this land supports you as you sleep." She touched the dragon gently, feeling the scales beneath her hand, before closing the cave.

She traveled months before she returned to her mother in Ilirea. "Is it done?"

"It is mother. The sapphire dragon sleeps until she is needed into the years to come."

"That is good. Tell me, Child, do you believe we did the right thing. You shared in the vision. Did we do right?"

"If we had not done what we have, the Mad King would rule us all." She answered with confidence. Her mother nodded and dismissed her.

* * *

"Arya! Arya wait up!"

"Oh do hurry, Fäolin. I want to see if it's true."

"If what's true?"

"I read in one of the ancient scrolls that a dragon was trapped when the kingdom split."

"You mean after the humans attacked the dragons." Arya waved him off. They were still human, in a sense. But ever since their people had settled on the land the dragons once inhabited, they had become faster and looked more feline and had the grace of one as well.

"Yes, after that. It is rumored that a dragon was imprisoned in an enchanted slumber and locked in a cave here, unable to wake until the kingdom needed her. I want to see if that is true."

"Is this where you have been coming these past few months?"

"Yes it is, if you must know." Arya turned and looked at her brother, her green eyes flashing with excitement.

"But the dragon must be dead now. That happened over two thousand years ago."

"Dragons are immortal-"

"Unless blade or poison or lack of food take them. How would she live if she were asleep?"

"That is what I mean to find out. Look, there's the cave." Fäolin hurried to her side. The siblings looked at the cave in awe. It was obvious that the cave had been sealed by magic that was almost gone. The twins looked at each other and hurried to the cave entrance. Together, they eliminated the last of the magic and used their own to tear down the wall. After the dust had settled, they looked in and saw darkness. Arya lit a branch and stepped inside. Fäolin followed close behind. They suddenly heard a deep breathing the echoed through the cave, making the light flicker. Arya supported it by magic. She took a deep breath and took another step forward, bumping into what appeared to be a snout. The snout moved and the twins were staring into a large, hard, ice-blue eye. A growl filled the cave.

* * *

**So what did everyone think? Promising? I don't plan on updating until i get at least three to five reviews. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Lonely Sacrifice

**YES, three reviews. thank you everyone. And to answer a review question, you may be right, but you'll have to wait for confirmation.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the fic, the characters belong to mr. paolini.**

**the language of the dragons (the ancient langue) is in _bold italics_  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She looked at the two humans. They didn't look like the humans who had attacked her and her people. They had midnight black hair and forest green eyes and had pointed ears and slanted eyes. The younger one, the one who had bumped into her, smelled like a female while the other smelled like a male. She growled again and the two humans backed towards the entrance of the cave. She uncoiled herself and followed, still growling. _**"How did I get here?"**_ She asked in her own language, wanting a reason to kill them.

_**"You don't remember?"**_ The female asked. She growled in annoyance that these humans could speak the language of the dragons.

_**"Remember what? The last I remember is setting the forest aflame before following the rest of my people."**_ She hissed as the sunlight hit her eyes. _"How long have I been in this cave?"_

_**"Arya, it's true."**_ The male finally managed. "_**There was a dragon imprisoned here."**_

_** "What do you mean?"**_ She swung her head to face the boy, a growl rising in her throat.

_**"Hush, F**__**ä**__**olin, let me speak."**_ The female, Arya, turned to her. "_**Oh Mighty Dragon, the event you remember happened over two thousand years ago. The king of the time attacked your people on the false prophecy of a seer. The dragons fled and a month later, many of the humans ceded from the kingdom to settle on the land where the dragons lived."**_

_** "Why?"**_ Saphira demanded. _**"Humans are not allowed to settle on our sacred lands."**_

_**"We did it in honor. We thought you all dead. There was much blood that has soaked into the ground."**_

_** "Explain how I ended up in that cave."**_

_** "The seer's daughter came with the human army for one dragon in particular, knowing the true prophecy. She was told to place the sapphire dragon into an enchanted slumber and not let her wake until she was once again needed. The woman then sealed the dragon in a cave and disappeared. I, we, were curious and wanted to know if this legend was true. We rid the cave of the magic keeping it sealed and found you inside."**_ They were all outside the cave by now. Saphira swung her massive head from side to side, examining herself. It was true. Much time had passed. She was larger than she was at two hundred years old. She looked at the humans one last time and then took to the darkening sky. Arya and Fäolin watched her go to the tallest peak in awe and wonder. Arya turned to her brother, who was older by a minute, and smiled. _**"Can you believe it? A dragon still lives in Alaga**__**ë**__**sia!"**_

_** "We are lucky she didn't eat us."**_ Fäolin muttered just loud enough for his sister to hear.

_**"Arya! F**__**ä**__**olin!"**_ The twins turned sharply and came face to face with their parents, Evandar and Islanzadí. The twins exchanged quick glances and then looked at their parents. _**"What is the matter with you two?"**_ Their mother yelled. Fäolin flinched. He knew he was in more trouble than his sister as he was the older one and the one expected to take his father's throne.

_**"We only wanted,"**_ Arya began but Evandar cut her off.

_**"Do you realize what you have done?"**_ His voice was soft, but that was what scared Arya. She knew that when his voice was soft, his anger was raging. _**"You have released a dragon back into the world and she is alone. What do you think is going to happen when she realizes that none of her kind still live in the mountains? The last thing she remembers is the attack by the humans and her people retreating when it became apparent that they could not win. No dragon has returned since. She is alone. She may not even know where they went. It would have been better if you had killed her." **_

_** "No!"**_ Arya yelled, a fire in her eyes that caused Fäolin to back away slightly. _**"If we did that, we would be no better than the humans who attacked them back then. She was placed in that sleep for a reason! The magic around the cave was already weakening. I will not allow her to be killed."**_ Evandar and Islanzadí looked at their youngest daughter. They had never seen her this passionate before. A roar split the air, forcing the family to cover their ears. Minutes later, the sapphire dragon had landed in the same area she had occupied minutes before, buffeting the family. Arya and Fäolin turned to her. _**"Dragon?"**_ Arya said softly, taking a step closer. Saphira swung her head to face her.

_**"What do you want?"**_

_** "I want to know if you are well. My people honor you and your kind. It was wrong for the king to have attacked you and break the truce. We thought that your imprisonment was only legend and that is why we are out here. We wanted to know the truth."**_

_** "You want the truth?"**_ Saphira sneered. _**"The truth is I am alone in a world ruled by oath breakers! My family is gone along with the rest of my people and I cannot remember where they have gone!"**_ Arya stopped moving. _**"I have no one I can trust."**_

_** "You can trust me."**_ Arya said, taking another step.

_**"How do I know I can trust you?"**_ To Arya, she sounded broken inside, and alone.

_**"I don't know. But we did not run when you woke."**_

_** "But you summoned more to you."**_ Saphira looked at the adults.

_**"They,"**_ Arya's brow wrinkled and she turned to her parents. _**"Why did you come here?"**_ She asked them.

_**"We knew you had been coming out here. We knew what was hidden here. The seer's daughter had told us to guard it with our lives, even if it meant war."**_ Evandar answered. _**"She said that the dragon within the cave was important to the future. When we felt the earth shake, we knew what had happened." **_Arya turned back to Saphira, but the dragon was looking at her parents.

_**"You were told to guard me?"**_ Evandar nodded.

_**"My ancestor was found by this woman after he led what humans wanted to Du Weldenvarden."**_

_** "Why did you leave?"**_

_** "We did not feel right about the attack on your kind and had begged the king not to attack. But he was a superstitious man and would not hear the people. And so the attack. Those who had been against it moved here and chose my ancestor as king. We were changed over the years and began speaking a completely different language."**_

_** "It is the ancient language."**_ Saphira answered. _**"It is the language of my people."**_

_** "What is your name?"**_ Islanzadí finally asked.

_**"My name is Saphira."**_

* * *

Saphira looked up at the sky. She was weak from only having magic sustain her for two thousand years. No one else knew of her and she was content to keep it that way. She had returned to the nest she had shared with her parents and sibling. The young dragon had hatched a month before the attack and had been born a deep ruby color. She wondered if it had made the flight to wherever they had gone. She growled slightly. It annoyed her greatly that she could not remember where they had gone. She wanted to join them and the rest of her kind. She missed her mother, Vervada, and her father, Iormúngr. She still wasn't sure if she could trust Arya and her family. She felt she could possibly trust the girl, but her family was a different story. She didn't feel safe around them. Something told her that Evandar would have killed her had he been the one to find her instead of his children. She watched the stars as she thought about what had happened to these humans because of the dragon blood in the ground. She thought of a name for them. _"Elves."_ It was the word in her language for feline like and these humans definitely looked feline in their features.

She sighed and turned away from the sky. No matter how much she looked at them, she would not regain the memory of where her people had gone. _"We had once been a mighty people." _She mused. _"And because the human Magician had somehow gotten stronger, we were forced to flee our peaceful lives. Humans must be incredibly stupid if they attacked us because of some words. It should be well known that words of prophecy do not come to pass unless they are written in stone." _She closed her eyes and controlled her breathing and was soon asleep, dreams of her past filling her sleep.

* * *

She looked at the mountain where the dragon, Saphira, had gone to live for the time being. She wished the dragon didn't want to be alone. But she didn't know what she was going though at all. She, Arya, had not been forcibly abandoned by her family and people. She knew where her people were, Saphira did not. Saphira could not remember where the rest of the dragons had gone when they had been attacked.

_**"How long are you going to stare at the peak?"**_ A voice asked her. She shrugged and kept looking at the mountain. _**"I am proud of what you did today. Your father wanted to kill Saphira when she had landed. All he needed was for her to attack. Then her fate would have been sealed."**_

_** "No, Mother. Our fate would have been sealed. If father had attacked her, she would have killed us and then flown onto the cities and destroyed them before moving to the Empire and Surda and the people of the desert and the dwarves. Then she would have been alone in this land without knowing where her people have gone and looking for a way to bring them back."**_

_** "What is your plan, Arya?"**_

_** "If she'll let me, I want to help her remember where her people have gone. I have been listening to the muttering of our merchants. They speak of plots against King Brom."**_

_** "My dear child, you are listening to gossip. Brom is healthy and so is his son. There is no reason to fear for our safety."**_ Islanzadí squeezed her daughter's shoulder. _**"Do not stay up to late. You begin your lessons tomorrow."**_

_** "Yes, Mother."**_

* * *

The sound of laughter filled the clearing along with shaking ground. Arya looked at her friend. It had been a year since the dragon had woken and they had become close in that time. Saphira still did not remember where her family had fled to, but she remembered more each day with Arya's help. They had figured out that her father, Iormúngr, had led the battle until he was forced to flee without her. He led the dragons to wherever they had gone. She also remembered other special talents that she refused to show the elf as they were dragon secrets.

_**"Do you not like the name?"**_ Saphira chuckled. This was the first time that she had told Arya of the name she had been using when thinking about the young woman's people.

_**"I never thought to name ourselves feline-like. But it does suit us."**_

_** "I am glad."**_ Saphira laid her head down and closed her eyes. She had confided in Arya that she could change form and appear human is she wished, but she enjoyed he natural form instead. She took a deep breath and her eye snapped open. _"Humans!"_ She looked at the elf next to her. There was worry in her eyes. _**"Arya, hide in the cave and do not come out until I tell you that it is safe."**_ The elf didn't question and Saphira rose to her feet, facing the direction they were coming. _"They are smarter than last time." _She thought as she glanced at the darkening sky. She kept her back to the cave, blocking it from sight.

Arya made her way all the way to the back. She would be safest there if Saphira breathed fire. She knew the battle had started when the rock shook around her as she reached her destination. She was too far back and couldn't see what was happening outside. She tried to block out the ferocious roars coming from her friend. She looked up when she heard someone calling her name. She hurried out, thinking it was Saphira, and found Fäolin instead. His face was pale and she saw why. A dozen human soldiers were scattered around the base of the mountain where the cave was. Saphira was nowhere to be seen.

_**"Saphira!"**_ Arya called and stepped forward. _**"Saphira!"**_ No answer came. She looked at the soldiers and tore the crest from one of the tunics. It was a twisting, black flame outlined in gold. Tears spilled from her eyes. _"I will find you, Saphira. I promise you that I will not leave you alone after your sacrifice for me."_

* * *

**What did you guys think? I love your thoughts. Oh, and I'm not going to update until I get three more reviews. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. The Past

**You guys are great! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

**Review Responses: horseyyay, i am proud to be the author of the first inheritance cycle fic you have read. i hope you stay with me and i am looking forward to your insight. Elves are Awesome, thank you. I take pride in being evil most of the time.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this world (fic). Characters and land belong to Christopher Paolini.**

**This chapter sets the stage for the rest of the fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

The men cheered as the dragons retreated. The king saw the rear dragon, a sapphire one, turn and set the forest ablaze. "Retreat!" He called to his soldiers. "Get out of the damned forest I say! Go!" He heard screams as his men caught fire and burned. This caught the attention of the rest of his army. He mounted his horse and rode as close as he could get to the sapphire flames. Several of his commanding officers did the same and shepherded the foot soldiers away from the flames. The Magicians brought up the rear, attempting to keep the flames from over taking their king. It was night by the time the army exited the forest. They had been three quarters strong when they had won the day. Now, they were only a quarter of the force they had been when they had attacked the dragons in the afternoon. The flames stayed in the forest. The king watched them a moment before turning to his men. "Do not be afraid to weep." He said. "These flames were a desperate attempt to ensure that we, Humans, were killed alongside those monsters. But look, we have emerged from the forest alive though we have lost many. The dragons have fled, not because we outnumber them, but because we are stronger than them. Our Magicians kept us safe while we slayed the beasts.

"I say again, do not be afraid to weep for the lost. As many of you know, my eldest son marched with me. As you can see, he is not with me now. He was killed while fighting a female dragon. So weep, for tomorrow, we return to Ilirea." He looked at the flames again and wondered if he had made a mistake in attacking the dragons.

* * *

Trumpets announced their arrival. Men, women, and children lined the streets as the depleted force made their way back to the castle in the center of the city. Women and children cried when they did not see their fathers, husbands, lovers, and brothers among the returning soldiers. The king looked at them, sadness in his eyes. In the eyes of others, he saw anger and wondered again if he had made the wrong choice. The gates of his castle opened and he saw his youngest son and his daughter waiting for him. His son was only thirteen years old, three years away from being a man. He looked at his daughter. She was three years older than him and his second child. Another woman was there and the king's heart fell. He knew who she was. Her name was Nasuada. She was the princess of the Desert People and the betrothed of his eldest son, Murtagh. She looked through the soldiers for him while his other two children ran up to him. His daughter hugged him tightly.

"You're alive." She whispered as the generals dismissed the men so they could find their families.

"Of course, Katrina. I promised you I would return, did I not?" She only nodded. He looked at his son.

"Where is my brother, Murtagh?" The boy asked. Nasuada looked at them and Katrina lifted her face. The king gulped and faced his two children and the woman who would have been his daughter.

"Crown Prince Murtagh," the king said, "was slain by a dragon. She killed him without mercy before moving onto another soldier." Katrina began crying and buried her head into his tunic. His son's face turned pale. Nasuada remained emotionless. The king turned to his son. "My boy, you know what this means." He nodded. Of course the boy knew what was going to happen now. He knew that he would have to take his brother's place.

"I understand, Father." He placed a hand on Katrina's shoulder. "Come, Katrina. We must prepare a tribute for our brother." Katrina let herself be led away and into the castle. The king turned to his would be daughter-in-law.

"You know what this means, Majesty." The dark skinned woman said to him.

"I know of our contract. But, it still holds as long as you agree to marry the Crown Prince. Will you be willing,"

"No," she interrupted him. "In the two short years that I have been here, in Ilirea, I have come to think of Prince Brom as a younger brother. Marrying him would be wrong and I will not agree to it. I will return to my people in the desert." The king nodded. "I will be gone after the tribute for my betrothed." She walked into the castle behind the two siblings, eager to help them.

* * *

"King Galbatorix," Galbatorix looked up at his name. He scowled as Vrael, his top general, entered the study and bowed. Vrael was a middle aged man who had made a name for himself while his father was king and Vrael was a young man. His black hair had strands of gray, but his body, which was lean and fit, did not betray his age and his forest green eyes showed wisdom gathered from his many battles.

"What do you want, Vrael?"

"What have you done?" The older man asked.

"What are you talking about?" Galbatorix demanded. He was still grieving the loss of his eldest son whom they had 'buried' two days prior.

"You know damn well what I am talking about. You attacked the dragons whom we have been at peace with for thousands of years."

"And they would have destroyed us had I not attacked them first. You all heard the seer as clearly as I."

"And listening to her got Prince Murtagh killed. The dragons fought hard for a peace you destroyed in a single day."

"And I would have killed them all had the dragon not set fire to the forests." Galbatorix stood slowly. "I know very well what I have lost because of the seer. But if I had not listened to her, there would have been no kingdom to leave my heirs. Question my motives again, and I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Clearly." Vrael said and bowed stiffly before leaving. He had come on behalf of his people who traded with the dragons. He had had a true truce with them. Now they were gone forever. He rode hard to the provinces he commanded and called his people to him. He told them of the king's words and his decision. They gathered their belongings and he and his soldiers left their armor on the borders of the forest and they disappeared into the forest where the dragons had lived, splitting the kingdom.

* * *

**About Two Thousand Years Later:**

He smiled as his three sons rode into the courtyard. He had not seen them in months as they had been with the general who commanded the provinces around Palancar Valley, General Roran. Roran was a very capable commander and made sure the people of the forest never returned to the kingdom they had left over two thousand years ago. The three of them dismounted simultaneously and bowed to him before crushing him a three way hug. "How was it, living like a soldier?" He asked them as they walked into the castle, while their horses were led to the stables.

"Great, Father." His second son, Morzan answered.

"How can you say that, Morzan?" The eldest, Galbatorix, said stiffly. "We weren't treated as royalty."

"That's what was great about it." The youngest, Brom, answered his eldest brother. "Now we know the conditions our soldiers live in when they are on duty and not with their families."

"Yes, you should now. You were miserable without Selena." Morzan teased as they entered the castle.

"You were just as miserable, Morzan." Brom countered. "Though, I am sure Celia will be happy that no other woman was able to turn your head." Brom dodged a slap. The king smiled. His sons were his pride and joy. They were all born a year apart with Brom being the last and the most like his father. It had been Brom's idea that they go and stay with the soldiers. Galbatorix had been the least happy about it. He was concerned about his eldest son. He knew that he wanted the throne, but he had no wife and no children. Morzan was expecting his first child. Brom was not settled down enough yet and Selena was unable to convince him to.

_"Brom is still young. He will settle in time. He is only two years into manhood. He should enjoy it while he can."_ He left his sons when they reached their rooms. As king, he had kingly duties to attend to. Once in his study, he coughed violently into his dark sleeves. He continued on to his study after the fit had subsided, not noticing the blood on his sleeves.

* * *

**Three years later:**

He looked at his sons as he lay on his death bed. They had been there all night, keeping vigil since they had heard he was not long for this world. He knew that he had to choose an heir. Traditionally, the crown would to the eldest child, be they son or daughter. But his great-great-grandfather had had twins and had been forced to choose which of his sons inherited the crown. Since then, the next monarch had chosen their heir if they had more than one child. He looked at them again. Celia was holding Morzan in her arms. Selena was pregnant with Brom's first child and was due any day and so was in the birthing bed. Galbatorix stood at the foot of the bed while his younger brothers and Celia sat near his head.

"My sons." The king whispered. Galbatorix drew near so he could hear his father. "I am not much longer for this life and so must choose one of you to be king. Of the three of you, only two have children. Of the three of you, only two want to be king. I will not force the one to be king if he does not wish to be." A look of relief passed across Morzan's face. "And so I must choose between the other two, my eldest and youngest. I do not base this decision on children as the one who does not have any may have one, someday. I base this decision on my," the king fell into a coughing fit. Celia fetched him water which he drank greedily before continuing. "I base this decision on my judgment." He faced Brom, his youngest son, and placed a hand on his head. "And so I give the crown to you, Brom. You have a noble heart and I know that you know what is best for the Empire. Will you accept my blessing?" Brom nodded, not trusting his voice. "Then I give it to you freely. May the peace we have long held continue to flourish under your rule." He turned to his other sons. "And I also give my blessing to you, my eldest sons, that you both find peace and happiness, if you will have it." Galbatorix and Morzan nodded. The king smiled and closed his eyes. A few minutes passed before they heard his breath leave his body. Brom bowed his head over his father's.

"I will not fail you." He whispered as the door burst open.

"Prince Brom!" The servant bowed hastily. "It is happening! You child is being born!" Before his older brothers could blink, Brom was running out the door, the servant on his heels. After another servant had come to prepare the body, both brothers and Celia rushed after their youngest brother, all three eager to see their niece or nephew and the Crown Heir. Wails reached their ears as they reached the door to Brom's rooms. Celia entered first, to find the source of commotion. Her call urged Morzan in. Galbatorix followed after his brother. Selena was laying on the birth bed, pale white and breathing heavily. Brom was holding her hand while holding a bundle in his other arm. After a few moments, he let go of his exhausted wife's hand and held his child in both hands as he walked to his brothers and sister-in-law. Tears were streaming down his face and the three of them could see that they were of happiness. They gathered around him and looked down at the face that stared up at them. The child had its father's eyes and facial structure.

"What will you name it?" Morzan asked as the babe fell asleep at last.

"His name shall be Eragon, like that of his grandfather before him." Brom answered before taking the sleeping baby back to his mother.

* * *

**Fifteen Years Later:**

He looked out his window and scowled. It still irked him that his youngest brother had been made king fifteen years ago. The crown should have gone to him, the oldest son. He looked at his desk and the papers scattered about it. Mostly legends and rumors of a dragon sealed over two thousand years ago when his namesake attacked the dragons and forced them to flee. A knock disturbed his thoughts. "Enter," he commanded. A soldier of his private army entered.

"Your Highness," the soldier bowed.

"Report."

"We have found the dragon."

"You know what to do."

"Yes, your Highness." The soldier bowed and left. Galbatorix looked out the window and smiled.

_"Perfect."_

* * *

**Thoughts, everyone. I might add parts of Eragon's and his cousin's childhood here and there, but now the tale begins. **

**I'll update once I get three more reviews for this fic. **

**Thanks for reading and pleae review**


	4. Bound

**Review Response: There might be some romance. Not sure yet.**

_**Ancient Language in this font.**_

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OC's that may appear.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She groaned and shook her head as she pushed herself up on her hands. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the ground and at her hands, not claws. She growled and willed herself to change back into her preferred form. Nothing happened. She reached for the magic that she normally felt running through her veins and found her dragon magic, the magic that let her change shape at will, missing. She rummaged her mind for an hour before finding it behind a magical barrier not of her making. She growled and tried to break it. It didn't budge and she knew the humans had found a way to become stronger. No group of humans should be stronger than a single dragon. She growled and stood up and walked around the stone room she was in. There was only one way in and out and that was a wooden door at the far side of the room. No windows allowed sunlight into her dark prison. She wondered where she was.

She had traveled much with her father and the other dragons when she was young and had seen much of Alagaësia. She had not recognized the crest on the men's chests as they attacked her. But she knew that it did not match the crest of the man who had attacked her people.

Hours after she had woken, two soldiers, both with the twisting flames on their chests, entered the room. She growled and attacked them, seeing her chance for freedom. She struck them both on the head and ran out the door only to be blocked by a barrier of fire. She quenched it and continued down the hall, avoiding traps of all sorts and using soldiers to activate ones she couldn't avoid. She had almost made it to the end of the hall when a strong arm grabbed her from behind and pulled her close. She struggled as he pulled her back down the hall. Not even the dagger digging into her side could stop her attempts to be free. She managed to kick the man in his manhood and ran forward again. But soldiers blocked her way. She skidded to a stop and looked at them before smiling. Without saying a word, she flung out her hand and sapphire fire spewed from her finger tips, killing them all. She ran past their charred bodies and through the door where she came face to face with a balding man with dark eyes. She growled and crouched. He also wore the twisting flame. But he did not look like the others she had killed. She knew he was the one who had captured her and he would die before she left.

He tsked her, wagging his finger. "Now, that is no way to treat the man who holds the key to your freedom."

_**"No one holds the key to my freedom." **_She hissed in her own language. He smirked.

_**"And there you are wrong." **_She hissed again, angered that he knew the language of her people. It made her wonder what other dragon secrets he knew. She knew that there was only one place that one could find the secret for binding a dragon in a single form. The dragons had used it in their wars against the humans when dragons were sent in as spies and couldn't resist the urge to change. _**"I have found many books regarding the dragons. One even mentioned how they used spies, bound in human form, to kill the generals. What is your name?" **_She remained silent and felt his mind attacking hers. She put up a wall of unbreakable fire and attacked with her own mind. He staggered back at the force of her attack and she swept his legs out from under him. He fell backwards and she felt his consciousness blink out as his head hit the ground. She plunged his dagger into his leg, making sure to hit a major artery, and ran on.

* * *

He came to and held his head. He looked and saw his leg bandaged. He didn't remember being attacked. Slowly, the memory came back to him. He had watched the dragon as she attempted to escape his castle. She had gotten past his soldiers and had finally reached him. The last thing he remembered was her attacking his mind and then falling. _"Where is she?"_

"Your Highness, you live." He looked at the voice and saw a young soldier, newly enlisted into his private army.

"Of course I live, Idiot. It takes more than that,"

"My prince," the soldier slowly cautioned, "she stabbed you in a major artery in your leg. I healed it as best I could. I was unsure if I had succeeded until now."

"Why are you here with me?" Galbatorix looked at the soldier. He was young with blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"I was told to guard you with my life."

"And the others?"

"Hunting the dragon. They know that you want her alive."

"Did they take Magicians?"

"No, Highness. They are confident that they do not need them. But I believe otherwise. I saw the dead near her cell. They will need help."

"No. Let us see if they can catch her. Help me to the infirmary. The Healers need to inspect your handiwork." The soldier obeyed silently.

* * *

She hid in the shadows and looked around her. She was in a city. She was not sure which one yet. So much had changed that she was unsure about many things at the moment. There was a castle which she had escaped from, but it was nowhere near as grand as the one that was in Ilirea. Above the noise of the city, she could hear the lap of waves on the shore, telling her that she was either on the coast or near a lake.

She took another quick look around and then sprinted from the shadowed gate and into the crowd. No one paid her any mind for which she was grateful. She didn't need the added attention of being a stranger. She cut the purse of a wealthy looking man enough to gain a few coins. She held them tightly in her hand while she looked for a tailor. She found on far from the castle. She ducked inside and browsed the fabric as she had done numerous times when she had been studying the humans when her people lived peacefully in the forests. She found black and green fabrics and took them to the man sitting in the back of the shop. He looked her over as she explained what she wanted. He took her measurements and then disappeared into a back room. She browsed some more. Sometime later, a wealthy looking couple entered the shop. She hid behind the fabrics she was looking at and listened as the couple talked to the tailor.

"What can I do you for, my Lord and Lady?" Saphira peaked around the bolts of fabric and looked at the couple. They were dark skinned, like the people of the south, but lighter than the people of the desert and they had dark black hair.

"My wife would like to buy some fabrics to take home with us. This is our last day in Gil'ead and she wants something to always remember the city by." The light-dark man said. The tailor nodded.

"Feel free to look, my Lady. But please be aware that I have another customer awaiting her clothes as well." The couple nodded and the man went to stand by the door while his wife browsed the racks of fabrics. Saphira continued her looking, carefully revealing herself to the man and his wife. They both ignored her. Fifteen minutes later, the tailor called her in for a fitting. The pants and tunic fit snuggly and the V-neck stopped exactly where she wanted it to. She paid the man and exited the shop. She hid in the alley and ripped the clothes she had woken in. She had some money left over and made a purse out of the tattered rags and stuffed it in her pocket. She continued to browse the market, trying her best not to look like she didn't belong in their world.

_"Gil'ead, that is closer to Du Weldenvarden. Why does this prince have a castle this far from the capitol? Is this land divided?" _She shrugged and caught an image of herself in a nearby mirror. She had never seen herself as a human and now understood why the Elves looked like they did. In human form, dragons had pointed ears and slanted eyes and angular faces. She also knew that the Elves were not welcomed in the Empire. She saw a forest green cloak to her left. She bought it with the money she had left and put it on right away, drawing the hood as it, luckily, started to rain. She had a little money left. Being a dragon, she knew she could last a good few days without food. But her concern was the travel between her current location and Du Weldenvarden. Walking would take her at least a month. _"A horse would be faster. But I am not stealing anymore. It's time to go home."_ She looked at the sky and saw a faint halo of light from the sun. It was beginning to be afternoon. She knew that if she left now, she could get a great deal of travel done before dark.

* * *

"She will try to return to the forests. We have to recapture her before that happens. We are not allowed in the forests. That is the pact King Eragon made with those people before his death and the crowing of King Brom almost fifteen years ago. If she finds refuge there, there will be no retrieving her and our lives are forfeit. Am I understood?" The men shouted and affirmative and the company moved out.

* * *

_**"Are you out of your mind, Arya? You would risk breaking the pact Father and King Eragon made years ago."**_

_** "I am aware of what is at stake, F**__**ä**__**olin. But I cannot leave Saphira in their hands."**_

_** "They captured a dragon."**_

_** "And what will happen if they are able to force her to serve them?" **_Arya stood up suddenly. _**"If I do not save her, they will force her to attack us. They captured her. Who knows what they are doing to her now. I have to find her and save her before she can be forced to attack us."**_ Fäolin looked at his younger sister. He could see that there was no changing her mind.

_**"What about mother and father?"**_

_** "They will be happy she is gone for the moment. F**__**ä**__**olin, please, do not try to stop me."**_

_** "I am not going to. I am coming with you."**_

_** "No you are not!"**_

_** "I am coming with you or I lock you in your room until Saphira attacks." **_Arya narrowed her eyes at her twin who was only seconds older.

_**"You wouldn't dare."**_

_** "I would." **_Arya glared at her brother, trying to get him to back down. But they were both stubborn and neither of them were going to give in. She knew that he would follow her regardless because she would find a way to escape her room and he knew it. _**"Well?"**_

_** "You cannot change my mind."**_

_** "Nor you mine."**_

_** "Well then, what are we going to do?" **_Arya crossed her arms.

_**"We are going to find Saphira together. It was both of us who freed her from the cave."**_

_** "But it was me who caused her to be captured. She told me to hide while she fought them off."**_

_** "And I found you alive. I am in her debt for that." **_Arya buckled on her sword and drew the hood of her cloak. She began walking. She stopped a moment and looked at her twin.

_**"Well, are you coming?" **_Fäolin smiled, grabbed his back and followed his twin.

* * *

**Your thoughts are like gold to me, very precious. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**p.s. Will update once three reviews have been posted for this chapter.**


	5. Twisted Flame

**Thank you all for your reviews. horseyyay, don't worry, i won't. those impressions wouldn't fit in this fic. hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line and any OC's that pop up.**

**Again: bold italic is the _ancient language_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She looked over her shoulder at the sound of hooves on the road. She frowned. She had hoped to be farther away before they caught up to her. But she was on foot and they were on horses. She couldn't run without looking suspicious on account of her speed in human form. She looked around her for a place to hide. There were no dips big enough to hide her, no matter that she was human, on the banks of the Isenstar. She looked to the east and saw a lone mountain. She knew that if she ran, she could make it before the soldiers saw her. It was also getting dark and she knew she could stay the night there.

She looked behind her one last time and then ran east. No one paid her any mind as she left the road and ran towards the mountain. She suddenly realized, as she ran, that she may have overacted to the hooves on the road. They could have been to some horse thief being chased and not after her at all. _"But I am not willing to take chances." _She looked behind her to see the group of horses charge down the road she had just been on. But she didn't slow until she reached the base of the mountain and began to climb. She found a cave just big enough for her to fit in. She pulled herself in just as lightning illuminated the dark cave.

She didn't dare start a fire. Instead, she thought about the past year and her friendship with the Elven princess, Arya. Her brother and parents had not gotten near her and refused to unless Arya persuaded them. But it had been a rare thing. She knew that the brother, Fäolin, would consider himself in her debt since she had told Arya to hide when the humans attacked. She wondered if the twins had told their parents of the transgression. Arya had told her that since the split, the elves were not allowed in the Empire and the humans were not allowed in Du Weldenvarden. Whoever this prince was, he had broken the treaty when he ordered her captured.

She looked out into the rain and the darkness, occasionally lit by lightning and sighed. If anyone had been able to see into her eyes at that moment, they would see regret at not listening to her father's command of retreat. Regret of setting the forest on fire. In those few moments, she had lost her family.

* * *

_**"Evandar!" **_He looked up as his wife and queen raced into his study, a piece of paper clenched in her hand.

_**"Islanzadí, what is the matter?"**_

_** "F**__**ä**__**olin and Arya are gone. They left this." **_She handed him the paper and he read the note. His hand was shaking once he was done. _**"What do we do?"**_

_** "We do nothing."**_

_** "What? But the humans entered the forests which they are forbidden to do."**_

_** "You didn't let me finish. I am going to go and talk to King Brom and let him know of the transgression and the crest of those that did it." **_He held up the piece of tunic. _**"Scouts found this at Saphira's cave along with several dead soldiers. You are going to look for our children before they leave the forest. If they leave and are caught, Brom will blame us and may attack. You need to catch them before that possibility." **_He stood and left the room. Islanzadí stared at the piece of fabric he had left on the desk, having taken another with him. She knew it from dreams she had had at the birth of the human prince. She knew it did not bode well, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it yet. Not until the man whose crest she held attacked them.

* * *

"The hour is late, King Evandar. What is the meaning of this?" Evandar held up the piece of fabric he held.

"Humans entered my realm, King Brom, and captured a being that lived within it leaving twelve dead with this crest."

"Why are you only talking to me about this? What if it had been any of the other peoples that live outside the forest?"

"The other peoples that live outside your realm are either dark skinned or short. These men were neither which only leaves your people. I know this crest does not belong to you or your family. But it does belong to a human who can command men. Find this man or I will." Evandar said, speaking as calmly as he could, knowing that his children could possibly be walking about in the Empire at this moment.

"Have you sent search parties for this being?"

"Not officially." Evandar answered and put down the piece of fabric. "But my children have taken it upon themselves to try and rescue her. We are looking for them to keep them from entering the Empire, but I fear they may have already left the borders of the forest."

"I understand. If they have been seen or are found, I will return them to you in good health."

"Thank you King Brom. May the stars watch over you."

"And may your sword stay sharp." Brom answered and the mirror returned to its normal state. Brom ran a weary hand down his face and sat at his desk. _"Of all things that could possibly happen, some fool has to send a group of soldiers into the forest." _He looked at the picture on his desk. It was a fairth, picture made by magical means, and it was of his family. Not his brothers and nephew and sister-in-law. This fairth was of him, his wife, and his son. He thought about the crest Evandar had shown him. This was not the first time that he had heard of the twisted flame crest.

When Eragon was ten, he and his mother, the Queen Selena, had gone on a trip to Carvahall to visit her family which included the elderly general Roran. On the way there, the carriage had been attacked and Selena killed while Eragon was mortally wounded. Healers arrived in time to save Eragon, but Selena had been lost and so had the babe she had been carrying. When Roran returned with Eragon, he had managed to capture one of the soldiers. On his chest was stitched the twisted flame. In his anger, Brom had lashed the soldier within an inch of life, before Roran stopped him. After that, the man was thrown into the deepest dungeon Brom could find and left there. He wondered if the man was still alive. He knew that the humans of Du Weldenvarden did not make threats lightly. If Brom could not fight the man who had sent those men into the forest, Evandar would risk breaking the treaty just to find him. Not to mention that the prince and princess of that realm were daring to enter the Empire to find this creature that was stolen. What he was concerned about was what this creature was and what would happen if it were controlled by one with evil intent. _"I think, it is time to rethink the treaty with the people of the forest." _He mused and then sighed. _"No one is going to like it, Galbatorix least of all. He's never understood why Father and I keep the peace with them. He doesn't know that they can crush us easily. He doesn't know what other changes have happened to them while they've lived on the lands the dragons once called home. No one can argue that it would mean war with them if we don't find this man. But if this man is bold enough to go into the forest for this creature, what else is he bold enough to do?" _He ran another hand over his face and snuffed the candle, letting the darkness engulf him. "Brisingr."

* * *

_**"Where do we start looking?" **_He asked and she rolled her eyes at the obvious question. They had arrived at the borders of Du Weldenvarden a couple of hours ago when Fäolin decided they should rest. Arya wanted to keep moving. She knew that every second they wasted, the likelier that Saphira could be made to do something she didn't want to do.

_**"Gil'ead." **_She answered. _**"That is the only city close enough and big enough to hide a creature of her size." **_Arya drew her hood up and stood. She could see the large castle in the distance and knew that Saphira could be kept inside it. She wanted to cast her mind out and search for Saphira. But Saphira had warned her to be cautious with the practice, telling her that other Magicians would be able to feel her presence at that broad of range. She had another idea. She turned swiftly, grabbing the bowl from her brother and filling it with water from the nearby stream. She muttered quickly in the ancient language, the language she had always thought of as the language of magic before she met Saphira, and waited. The still water turned black before it turned white and a hooded figure entered her vision. Arya wrinkled her brow in confusion. She did not know the figure she saw. She had never seen her before.

Mesmerized, Arya continued to watch as the figure moved across the white background. It was obvious that she was not in an area that Arya knew or she would have seen the background. After a few minutes, the woman stopped and looked behind her. She turned and began running as if towards Arya. Dismayed, Arya ended the spell as the woman turned to face her.

_**"Did you see her?"**_

_** "No. For some reason, I was shown a woman running from something. But not Saphira."**_

_** "That is odd."**_

_** "I know. Come on. Saphira must be in Gil'ead. We have to save her."**_

_** "You two are doing no such thing." **_The twins groaned and turned to face their mother. _**"Thank the stars I found you before you left the forest. Do you know what you almost started?" **_Islanzadí strode to her children, both fifteen years old, and steered them back into the depths of Du Weldenvarden.

_"I swear, Saphira. I will find you. I will free you from your captors, even if it must be a few years before I do." _Arya silently mounted the horse her mother brought for her and followed her back to their home. Arya knew she needed to train better in order to make it out of the forest before they were caught. _"It is time I go to the Crags of Tel'naeír."_

* * *

Two ice-blue eyes looked out into the rain. It had not stopped raining since she had woken in Gil'ead and bought the cloak with the stolen money. The eyes turned to look at the bottom of the mountain. One of the soldiers was a Magician of some sort and had realized that she was not in front of them anymore. That's when they had turned around and a dog had found her scent and led them eastward. They had been camped out at the base of the mountain for the past several days. She knew they were trying to find her, but dragon magic was stronger than a mere human's. A human could not hope to find her mind or breach it. Her father had taught her to guard her mind well.

She sighed and moved farther back into the cave. She knew she needed to get out and back to the forest where she belonged. But there was only one way out of the cave, and that was the way she had entered. She leaned against the back wall of the cave and took a deep breath. Her only option was to break the barrier blocking her dragon magic. If she could free herself, she could fly back to the mountain she called home. After that, she would search all the elves' records for a clue as to where her family and people had gone. _"But first, the one commanding the twisted flame must die."_

* * *

**Thoughts? What did you think of the little twist above? I'll update when I get three reviews for this chapter. **

**by the way, you don't have to stop at three ;)**

**THanks for reading and please review!**


	6. A Special Bond

**Thanks everyone for your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"Iormúngr!" **_He looked up to see his mate ascending towards him. The rest of the dragons had already landed and were being greeted by their loved ones. Roars of pain and sorrow filled the air when it was discovered that many had not returned with them. She guided him to the ground, seeing he was tired, and then searched the skies again. _**"Iormúngr, where is Saphira? Where is my daughter?" **_He looked back toward the west. _**"She's dead?" **_The question came out in a whisper, but it seemed like a scream to him.

_**"No, Vervada, she is not dead. She turned to set fire to the forests and kill what humans remained alive. But the smoke covered her from view. I called for her, she never answered. But she is not dead."**_

_** "Then why didn't you look for her?"**_

_** "I wanted to, Vervada, I swear I did. But only a few of us knew how to get here. I am one of those. If Glaedr hadn't been there," **_he didn't get to finish. Vervada roared and searched for the gold dragon. She saw him as he landed and jumped at him. He had only enough time to move and avoid being caught in the throat by the female dragon. She caught him in the left leg, gouging a deep scratch. _**"Vervada!" **_Iormúngr called to his mate. But she didn't hear him, not even when he tried mentally for her mind was encased behind a wall of iron. Glaedr avoided another blow from the enraged dragon. By this time, other dragons had gathered around them, watching and wondering why Vervada was attacking one of the council.

_**"Vervada!" **_This time she stopped. Everyone parted and Belgabad and Raugmar the Black walked to the two dragons. _**"Explain yourself, Vervada." **_Raugmar demanded. Vervada only hissed at him and tried to attack again. Belgabad blinked and a gray eyed human bounced off Glaedr's leg. Iormúngr shifted and held his mate back so keep her from attacking again. Raugmar dismissed the other dragons, except Glaedr. _**"Why did you attack, Vervada?"**_

_** "That is my fault, Raugmar." **_Iormúngr answered as his mate was still glaring at Glaedr and not listening. _**"Our daughter, Saphira, did not return with me and the rest of those whom had nested in Du Weldenvarden. Humans attacked us. Those who have just arrived are the survivors of that battle. My daughter lit the forest aflame. I lost her in the smoke. I called for her. When I moved to find her, Glaedr stopped me. Vervada and the hatchling would have lost two members of their family if he hd not."**_

_** "But you do not believe her dead." **_Belgabad rumbled.

_**"I know she is not dead. I taught her well." **_

Raugmar turned to Glaedr. _**"Why did you not let Iormúngr look for his daughter?"**_

_** "Saphira may not be dead, but she was lost. I noticed a human had taken too much interest in her while the fight was ongoing. When Saphira set fire to the forest, I felt the hum of magic. Then she was gone."**_

_** "You left her alone with those betrayers!" **_Vervada finally yelled. _**"You forced her father away instead of letting him look for her!"**_

_** "That's enough, Vervada." **_Raugmar said sternly. _**"There is nothing that can be done about Saphira now. When she is ready, the secret to getting here will reveal itself to her and she will come to us, if she is indeed alive."**_

_** "She is alive." **_Iormúngr snarled. Belgabad and Raugmar shrugged as only dragons could and then flew away. Glaedr limped to the nearest group of dragons and let them heal him. His wound never fully healed and he was left with a scar. Vervada and Iormúngr shifted back to dragons and she led him to the cave she had chosen for their family. To her, it seemed too big without her eldest child.

* * *

**Two Thousand Years Later**

_"Lead them to Vroengard, Father! I'll buy you some time and then catch up to you." He watched as his child turned and blue fire spewed from her maw. At two hundred years old, she was able to hold the flame for a reasonably long time if she wished. He was proud of her._

_ "To Vroengard!" He called to the dragons around him. "Spread the word to every dragon in this land! To Vroengard we fly!" He beat his massive wings and blew the smoke into the air, losing Saphira._ _"Saphira!" Iormúngr called over the fire. It was time to leave and she was nowhere in sight._

_ "Iormúngr, let's go!"_

_ "Not without Saphira!"_

_ "She is lost."_

_ "No, she is better than that. I taught her better."_

_ "Iormúngr,"_

_ "Glaedr, I have to find her! She is my eldest daughter."_

_ "Listen to yourself!" The gold dragon yelled. "If she is not with the others, she is lost. Perhaps she hid and will join us when the humans have left. Right now, we have to go before the humans kill us all. We have lost too many already. These Magicians are more powerful than last time. Come on." Iormúngr reluctantly followed the gold dragon to the west, sparing one last glance at the burning forest. Glaedr looked at the younger dragon. Saphira was the first daughter in Iormúngr's family in many years._

"We will see each other again, my daughter. I promise you."_ Iormúngr vowed to himself before turning his back to the fire and the dying humans within. He noticed Glaedr watching him and ignored him, continuing to call the retreat. Behind them, the fire advanced on the humans, driving them out of the forest. The dragons flew until they were well into the mountains called The Spine. They landed. "We stay here a few nights. Attend to our wounded." He ordered. A week later, they left again._

* * *

His head rammed into the ceiling as he jumped awake. He had been dreaming about when he had led the dragons to Vroengard, and left his daughter behind. The day haunted him and gave him no peace of mind. _"But what woke me?" _He looked outside and saw the sun had yet to rise. In fact, he felt as if he had only just fallen asleep. He carefully untangled his tail from Vervada's and pushed the egg closer to her to keep it warm, and went outside. He flew to the top of the mountain, landing on a small shelf and hooking his tail around the mountain to keep from falling, and looked back towards the mainland. He didn't often wake in the middle of the night. But this night, he had and he had to know why. He stretched his mind towards the mainland. Something in his heart of hearts told him where to focus.

He moved slowly across the water. When he reached the mainland, he moved faster. He knew where he was going. He was going back to Du Weldenvarden. He reached the forest and sped to where the nests had been. He was slightly bothered by the fact that feline looking humans were settled on their land. But he ignored them as he found the mountain where his family had once stayed. There was a consciousness in there, sleeping. He focused on it, trying to ignore the fact that Vervada was hovering behind him. He recognized the sleeping mind. It was two thousand years older, but he would know it anywhere. _"Saphira!" _The mind didn't move, deep asleep that was not forced. He looked into her dreams and found them of her family, of them. He gave her some of his energy and then retreated back into his own mind. He turned to his mate.

_**"I was worried." **_She said. He took flight and they landed on the ground. _**"I woke and you were not in the cave. I was worried you had done something regrettable."**_

_** "No, I was having a nightmare and I was woken from it. Of when we had to flee."**_

_** "You've had that dream before. You've always woken when you arrived here. What's changed?"**_

_** "I felt something."**_

_** "What were you doing up on the mountain top?" **_He looked at her, fire in his eyes.

_**"I was seeing what was happening in Alaga**__**ë**__**sia."**_

_** "What do you care? They drove us from our homes."**_

_** "She's alive." **_He interrupted her rant.

_**"What did you say?"**_

_** "Saphira. She is alive and has just woken from a long slumber. From what I could gather from her mind, she was woken by humans who look feline. She seems to trust one, but not the rest. Her spirit called out to me and woke me from my dream. I must go for her. She is alone and does not know where to go. She doesn't know where we are."**_

_** "But the council,"**_

_** "They'll have to let me, after I share what I have seen."**_

* * *

He looked toward the mainland, trying to resist the urge to fly. His daughter was alive and lost. Every night, she felt her calling for him. He would feed her energy and a feeling of peace. Vervada joined him some nights, but mostly stayed in their cave with their new hatchling who had hatched just a month ago. _"They have to let me go. I can't believe they have spent a year deciding whether or not to let me go back. But then again, many of these dragons have gone into their sleep lives." _He sighed and stretched his mind to his daughter's again. It was daylight now, she would be awake. He hoped he would be able to talk to her.

He found her with considerable ease. She was with the elf woman who had freed her from the cave. Saphira had named them Elves and they were laughing. He decided not to intrude and just listen. He could tell that Saphira was stronger. She still felt lost and angry that she could not find her family. He was happy that she was able to find some peace for the moment.

He narrowed his eyes as he felt her mood change. She was aware of enemies. She told the woman to hide in the cave behind them and stood. Magicians and soldiers jumped from the forest. Saphira fought the soldiers off. The Magicians were back near the trees. She turned on them next, the dozen or so soldiers all dead in front of the cave. Then he lost her.

He got to his feet and prepared to jump into the air.

_**"Iormúngr!" **_He relaxed slightly and turned.

_"Finally." _He thought as he watched Glaedr approach him. The gold dragon was getting ready to go into his own sleep life. Why he had not yet was a mystery to many dragons. _**"What news, Glaedr?"**_

_** "The council has decided what to do about Saphira."**_

_** "And?"**_

_** "And they have decided not to let anyone leave this island. I am sorry, my friend."**_

_** "NO! They have to let me go! This is my daughter! My eldest daughter! I have to go for her!"**_

_** "War is brewing, Iormúngr. They do not want to risk any of those alive in it."**_

_** "A war between humans is hardly a matter to dragons."**_

_** "A single group of dragons will make for a common enemy and they will unite against any who return."**_

_** "No, they will not. There is a group of humans in Du Weldenvarden. From what I have been able to glean from my daughter's mind, they moved there because they did not agree with their king who attacked us. They shielded my daughter."**_

_** "You speak as if they betrayed her."**_

_** "They did not betray her. She was captured by the sons of the humans who attacked us. The Magicians were somehow able to overcome her and put her into a sleep of some sort. I lost her. I will be damned if she is lost to us for another two thousand years. She gave her freedom for the life of the woman who saved her from her magical slumber. I am going for my daughter."**_

_** "You can't, Iormúngr. The council has placed spells around the island to prevent any dragon from leaving or entering."**_

_** "So you fear that she has been captured to be used by the humans!" **_He hissed at the gold dragon. _**"I promise you, I will find a way off this island. I will find my daughter and bring her home."**_

* * *

**So, I know you all were probably expecting more on Saphira, but I decided to go back to her father. It'll be important later on, I promise. What did ya'll think of Saphira's father?**

**3 reviews = a new chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Prisoner

**And now back to Saphira.**

* * *

She felt rock beneath her and curled her tail in closer. She could hear her father waking. She knew she should be joining him to go on a patrol. But she was comfortable at the moment. She felt more tired than she ever had before. She felt as if she had been running for hours the day before. He body felt as if it had been shrunk to the size of the hated humans. She curled in tighter, trying to rid herself of the nightmare. It had seemed all too real to be a dream. But she was confident it had all been a dream. She sighed and stretched when she felt her father looking at her. She pushed herself up, keeping her eyes closed. Her eyes snapped open when she didn't hear her claws clicking on the stone.

_"So much for it being a dream." _She jumped to her feet and looked around her. She found him, the man she knew to be the leader of the men with the twisted flame. She growled and got into her best stance. She had only fought once as a human. Her father was just starting to teach her when they had been attacked. She didn't remember the soldiers scaling the mountain side. But she could tell that she had fought them off, if the pain was any indication to go by. The bald man walked up to her. She hissed and he stopped. _**"Stay away from me."**_

"You will speak in the language of the Empire. You will learn to be human. You will do as I say."

_**"Go to hell."**_ He struck her and she went flying across the room. _"What the hell? His one blow should not have sent me to the ground. How long have I been unconscious? I fed myself with the energy from the plant life on the mountain. That should have been enough to keep me until I could get out. What black magic has he conjured? What secrets has he found that gives him the strength to keep my magic blocked from me?" _She stood and glared at him. She could feel the bruise forming on her cheek.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Dragon. You will learn to be a part of this society. If you behave, perhaps I will give you back your dragon magic." She hissed at him again and attacked. He was barely able to dodge. She kept on the attack. She had escaped once. She knew she could do it again. He moved to the door. She jumped at him and landed on her stomach mere inches from him. She looked behind her and saw a chain attached to her ankle. She growled and pulled her leg, knowing that she was stronger than chains at two thousand years old. The chain didn't break. She tried again, only managing to skin her ankle. She glared at him. "Now, are you going to be a good girl and do as I say?"

_**"Go. To. Hell." **_She sent a ball of fire in his direction. He jumped into the hallway to avoid it. She turned back to the chain when she heard the door close and lock. She tried melting the chain. She growled when nothing happened. She noticed that she didn't have any boots on. Then she remembered that she had never bought any. She had only bought the clothes and the cloak. She had completely forgotten about getting boots when she fled the city. She angled her foot and tried to slip it out of the shackle. It didn't work. The shackle wouldn't go past her heel. She growled and tried pulling the chain from the wall. She could use it as a weapon if she had to. She kept pulling, calling on her reserves of strength and used the energy of the people in the castle.

* * *

She sat in the corner, curled in the cloak she had bought. The man, or as he preferred to be called, Galbatorix, had left her in the clothes she had bought. She had been back in the cell for a little over a year. She hoped that Arya didn't get it into her head to come for her. This man had found their secret vaults where the dragons had kept all their ancient abilities' secrets. He had told her that he had found a cache of books near an area called Palancar Valley when he and his brothers had been sent to live with the soldiers. He gloated that he had found it in a place called The Spine. She remembered that name. Her father had told her that they had hidden some of their most deadly secrets in The Spine. She wondered what had been left behind when they all fled. She knew her father would not be foolish enough to leave those where the Betrayers could find them.

She didn't look up as the door opened. It was him again. He was attempting to train her, to turn her into a human. She was resisting with all she had. No matter what he did to her, she would never adopt their mannerisms and tongue. She didn't tell them, but she knew their language. She had spent many years studying them so she would know what to expect from them. She was only one of few who had done so. Now she was glad that she had.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully. She ignored him as she had been for the last year. "You know, it's rude not to say good morning back to someone." She continued to ignore him. Instead, she blocked her mind and retreated into her memories, the only things that kept her sane in her prison. Galbatorix sighed. "The longer you continue this childish behavior, the longer you will be down here. All you have to do is act the part."

_**"You can rot in hell for all I care. I will not act like a human. I am not a human. I have the patience of a dragon. I will outlast you." **_It was the first she had spoken to him since she had been recaptured. He knew she was right. She was a dragon and dragon's lived forever. He was limited on time. He knew the elves were preparing for war in their forests. He had a feeling it was because of the dragon sitting in the corner. He knew he should have just gone and gotten her himself. He wouldn't have left so many dead bodies behind.

He looked at her. He wanted to rule forever. His ancestor had the right idea about the dragons. If he had not died and his younger son been crowned king, then they would have been a strong Empire. _"The Empire is crumbling. Brom has an uneasy truce with those in the forests. Too bad they can't enforce it. Look how easy it was for me to send men in to capture a dragon. But she begs the question, why is she the only one here? Where are the others of her race?" _He crouched down in front of her. "Why do you continue to fight me? The rest of your people have long since fled this land and left you behind. Do you honestly believe they are coming back for you? They abandoned you."

_**"They did not abandon me. I stayed behind to give them time to get away from you thrice damned betrayers. If this is the price I have to pay for their safety, then so be it." **_She felt a tickling in the back of her mind that she had felt before. She knew it wasn't coming from the human in front of her. And it wasn't her dragon magic either. She was well aware with where it was being kept. This mind was familiar in only one way. But she couldn't let him into her mind, not while she was a prisoner of this human.

* * *

He growled when he couldn't get inside her mind. She was purposefully blocking him. _"But why? Saphira, I know you know it's me. Why won't you talk to me?" _With them being so far apart, it was hard for him to fully sense where she was and if she was alone or not. He could tell that she was not in the forest. She was locked underground and bound in more ways than one. He was sure she had been captured by the humans. He needed to get to her and bring her home, even if that mean destroying the city she was in and all the people with it. He sighed and returned to his own mind. If he was going to save her, he first needed to find a way off Vroengard. He had tried flying off only to be stopped by a storm that was raging. A couple of times he tried flying through the storm, Vervada would always stop him. She was just as worried, but she had a new hatchling to look after. If the hatchling were grown, he knew that she would join him trying to find their oldest child. She deserved to be with her people and not alone surrounded by humans. He sighed and returned to their cave. Vervada and their son, a brown dragon, looked up at him as he entered.

_**"Have you found her?"**_

_** "I have. But she blocks me from her mind. I do not know why. I know she recognizes me."**_

_** "Perhaps she is surrounded by humans. Or she has been captured."**_

_** "I wish you were wrong. But I fear you are right. She seems to have accepted that she may never return to us."**_

_** "What will she do?"**_

_** "There is no way to tell. Maybe, if she must, she'll kill herself."**_

_** "That would only happen if she saw no other alternative. She is a dragon and has the patience of one. She will outlive her captors and then free herself and return to the forests. She found peace there when she woke. Maybe she can find peace there again."**_

_** "Yes, we'll just have to be patient." **_Iormúngr turned his attention to his son for the first time in a long time.

* * *

She looked at the beaten soldiers and grinned. They had made the mistake of lengthening her chain. It was supposed to be a reward for her good behavior the past couple of year, but that had been their mistake. With a longer chain, she had more room to fight. They stood outside the door, watching her. She moved closer, knowing the chain would only let her stand in the doorway. She stopped and hissed when he entered her vision. He was scowling. It was the first she had seen of him in about a year. She had been a prisoner for about three years. She barely remembered the feel of sun on her skin, or scales. She knew she would live longer than the man standing before her. She just had to bide her time. Then she could control the soldiers with her own mind. She would find the spell he used to bind her, free herself, and then take the books he found with her back to Du Weldenvarden. The one thing she couldn't figure out was how he was able to sustain the spell. A spell like the one binding her in human form could only be done by a dragon and their vast reserves of strength. A human did not have that strength. She knew that Galbatorix should have been dead by now.

"You promised to behave."

_**"And you promised not to lie to me."**_ She sneered. He had promised and then told her that he had placed the spell on her while she was unconscious while she was still in the forest.

"What have I lied about?"

_**"The one who placed the spell. This spell you claim to have used should have killed you by now. Where are you getting your strength from?"**_

"I have never lied to you. I did place the spell."

_**"Then why aren't you dead?"**_ He smirked and walked away. She yelled and killed the soldiers at the door. She heard him roar in pain and smiled, knowing she had burned him as well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. Remember 3 reviews= a new chapter**


End file.
